Death Note: The Final Name
by ChaoticAscension
Summary: The year is 2030, and Light Yagami has achieved his perfect world. With the world no longer needing Kira, what will he do now?
1. Chapter One, Remembrance

Death Note: The Final Name

Description: The year is 2030, and Light has confirmed his achievement of a New World. With the world no longer needing Kira, what will Light do?

**A/N: This story is based on the anime, and is the version I think would have happened if Light hadn't received the Death Note for another four years... He was old enough to be less naive about his methods, while being young enough to still use the Death Note for a greater purpose than himself. This is my first ever fic, so please take it easy lol... No flames please... Review :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

_**CHAPTER ONE: REMEMBRANCE.**_

_I've finally achieved it… the Perfect World I've been working towards for years is here… I'll have to thank Ryuk someday…_

Light Yagami, now 40 years old, smiled as he thought back to the day he picked up the Death Note and began to change the world.

.

When Light woke up on January 18th 2010, he had no clue that this day would change his life. As he prepared to leave for work, he thought about how much everything had changed in only four years. His father, Soichiro Yagami, had retired a year after Light started working for the NPA, and he had since then become the Chief of the Homicide Department, as he was the most competent member of the task force once his father left.

Not long afterwards, a thief had broken in to their house when Sayu and Sachiko were out shopping. Light had already moved out, so Soichiro was the only member of the family still inside the house; the thief had doubtless thought he wasn't at home, and so entered in an attempt to steal from what he thought was an 'easy target'.

Upon finding an angry Soichiro, the thief panicked and shot at him, with the bullet hitting him right between the eyes. The funeral service had been held during the next week, which happened to also be the day after Light had hunted down and captured the criminal who had killed his father.

_I promise father, all the criminals in the world will regret your death…_

Today was the anniversary of both his father's death and Light's oath to his father. Every year on this day, Light takes the longer path to work rather than the short one. This allows him to remember his father before getting to work, as well as have a higher chance for some criminal to attempt to mug or kill him so he can justly return the favor with no damage to his conscience. Today however, nobody committed any crimes while Light traveled to work. All this did was make him slightly more upset, disgusted by the criminals of the world. They couldn't even be relied on to do what they did best, after all.

Light entered the NPA Headquarters, where he was greeted by Matsuda, the employee his father trained in before Light's entrance.

"Morning Light, how was your weekend?"

"Fine Matsuda…"

Light pushed past him and went to the computer he kept at HQ to check for more cases to work on. The last case wasn't even slightly interesting, simply one in which the serial killer in question hadn't even properly covered his tracks, and was most likely in it for the thrill of killing. It had only taken Light a few hours to figure out who it was and have him arrested with full evidence against him, including having found two of the murder weapons.

_Still nothing challenging… I almost wish there were more killers, just so I might not be so bored… However, that wouldn't really help the public much… and I'd be right back at this point once I caught them…_

The day passed, mostly uneventful (except for Matsuda tripping and spilling his coffee on Aizawa's head, which couldn't have been good for that afro). As Light entered his front lawn and was about to open the door, something hit Light on top of the head.

"What the hell…?" Light bent and picked up the object in question. _A Death Note, huh…?_ "The human whose name is written in this note, shall die…"

_**END CHAPTER ONE, REMEMBRANCE.**_

**A/N: The point of Soichiro's death when he didn't die that early in the anime… I was going for, without realizing it Light saved his father's life by becoming Kira… In here, since Ryuk didn't drop the Death Note until 2010, criminals weren't afraid of anything but the police, so the crime rate didn't diminish out of fear. **


	2. Chapter Two, Doubtless

**A/N: Bored while unable to sleep, figured I'd write out and post another chapter. Oh and I remembered reading somewhere (probably another fanfic) that if Light was more mature and less naïve when beginning his reign as Kira, he would have won unquestionably. Please enjoy and review :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

_**CHAPTER TWO: DOUBTLESS.**_

_There's no way this can be true. Something like this HAS to be fake, or the world should have heard about it by now. Still, no harm in trying it I guess._

Light carried the Death Note into his house, after ensuring there wasn't anybody hiding on his roof or in a nearby tree. He set it down on the table, and turned on the television. The news was on, reporting somebody who had set fire to a local school after trapping the students inside.

"Still no word on the whereabouts of Kurou Otoharada, the man who escaped from prison after terrorizing a preschool four years ago. Otoharada had been sentenced to life in prison, but recently escaped and the police believe him to be the one to set this school on fire, to finally claim the lives of the children who escaped him before."

Light wasted no time in writing the name of the man in the Death Note. After all, if it worked he couldn't waste any time; if it didn't, then he could still help with the investigation.

_If this book doesn't work, I wonder if I should test it for fingerprints…? It might be amusing to see the look on the face of whoever tried to prank somebody with this…_

_Kurou Otoharada – Heart Attack – Uses the nearest phone to alert the media to his location and confess his crimes since escaping prison, dies immediately after hanging up._

Light began counting down the seconds.

35…

30…

25…

20…

15…

10…

5…

Zero.

Light waited a few more seconds…

"We've just been called by Kurou Otoharada with both his current location and confessed that not only was it he who tried to burn down the building, but he's also robbed three different houses and killed somebody who had recognized him! I don't know what his purpose here is, unless he's attempting to mock the legal system, but if this is his true location, then it should be no problem for him to be caught by the police!"

Light stared in shock as the news network listed Otoharada's location on the screen. That was only halfway between Light's house and the school! There was only one way he could confirm that it wasn't some odd coincidence… Light left for that area as fast as possible, knowing that there was a pay phone there.

**-One week later-**

_I still can't believe that this Death Note is actually REAL… Oh well… criminals are dying, and that has to be a good thing… It can't be considered murder if all I technically did was write their names in a notebook, after all. In one week, on February 1__st__ 2010, exactly four hundred criminals will die of a heart attack at seven pm. Then, the world will have to acknowledge the existence of a true God who is destroying the corrupt, as it should be._

Light was proud because he had finally begun to keep his promise to his father, on a scale much larger than possible before. Now, the world could be cleansed.

_**END CHAPTER TWO: DOUBTLESS.**_

**A/N: Light decided to kill them all at once rather than just at any time, so that he could see the media's reaction to their deaths, and it would be impossible to cover up deaths at that scale. This way, it would also be impossible to claim that it was some very random and confusing coincidence. What do you think of the story so far? I'll update while you review :) **


	3. Chapter Three, Humiliation

**A/N: Still can't sleep…. At 5:45 am…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

_**CHAPTER THREE: HUMILIATION.**_

On February 1st, 2010, Light hurried home from work to watch the news. He turned it on and began watching as his pre-set four hundred criminals' deaths were announced, with the cause of death being the part that shocked the people most: heart attacks. With no traces of poison or unnatural substances in their bodies (besides what was self-induced, that is), people everywhere were asking themselves, "Is this divine intervention?"

_Yes. Yes it is. _

Day by day, more and more criminals died. Day by day, the number of 'Kira' supporters (as they named him) grew. Then, something happened that greatly shocked Light and the Kira supporters: L made an announcement on the news.

"I am Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as L. Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you! Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve, however, what you're doing right now is evil."

Light smiled at how stupid L had to be here… so rather than give him the honor of being killed by Kira, he would humiliate and discredit him…

_Lind L. Tailor – Accident_

Light waited…

15…

10…

5…

Zero…

As people looked on in horror at L's apparent death-by-ceiling-fan, the broadcast went blank and turned to a large, black gothic "L" symbol.

"_Well, this is awkward… I will now say that Lind L. Tailor is NOT L, and that he was in fact, a criminal sentenced to death. He was to be executed today, but I made a deal with him so he would help me capture Kira. If he lived through the broadcast, he would be set free. Now, Kira, if you are listening to this, you WILL be captured, and WILL be put to death! I am the very letter of the law, and I am Justice, where you are merely a murderer!"_

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to research anybody speaking against me more carefully to ensure they are either criminals or L himself…"

-L's Headquarters-

_Hmm… Is it possible Kira still killed him…? No, I can't make that assumption. After all, Kira's been killing through heart attacks and this was simply an accident. An odd timed accident maybe, but still an accident. So time to start on another method to find Kira…_

"Watari."

"Yes L?"

"Please prepare a bribe to suppress certain media channels temporarily; I wish to report one criminal per country that is broadcast in ONLY that country."

"Yes L."

_Maybe I can try to flush Kira's location out through this… I'll need Matt to ensure that no leaks of information about the broadcasts escape through the internet or otherwise for me…_

_**END CHAPTER: HUMILIATION.**_

**A/N: So there's the not-so-appearance of Matt lol… always thought he mighta helped L out behind the scenes… After all, why would the third heir only help by getting himself killed? :P Enjoy and review :D**


	4. Chapter Four, Punishment

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update; my laptop committed suicide :(**

**Finally got a new one though, so I'll be trying to update regularly...**

**Oh and I just found out there's a movie with a very similar name to this fic... That was in NO way intentional, I had no clue **

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

_**CHAPTER FOUR: PUNISHMENT.**_

_I should probably see if the Death Note has been used yet... _Ryuk was incredibly bored and really hoped the person who held the Death Note hadn't just burned it or thrown it away...

"Ryuk!" The Shinigami turned as he heard his name. _Justin? What's he doing here, instead of near the old man?_

"Hey Justin, what's up?"

"The King wants a word with you. He told me not to tell you anything about the reason why."

Ryuk was nervous as he headed towards the Shinigami King's palace. _I really hope he hasn't discovered that I tricked him... That won't turn out well at all..._

…...

Light kept writing names in the Death Note, expecting L to come up with a response to his previous failure at any time... To ensure L wouldn't be able to pinpoint him by which criminals he targeted, he was making sure to kill criminals from every possible country, making it appear from the sheer amount of criminals from each that Kira lived in Italy.

…...

After a week, L smiled. He finally had his results... While the deaths would appear to center around Italy, Kira was located in Japan. One man – Takuo Shibuimaru – was reported in ONLY Japan. He had just died of a heart attack. However, there was not one other death among the selected criminals specific to each country.

"Watari... We're going to Japan."

"Yes, L."

…...

Light was not expecting L to contact the NPA and announce that he was on his way to Japan to investigate Kira.

_How the hell...? Did I make a mistake somewhere?_

''I have discovered Kira is in Japan, and thus will be working with the NPA and other sections of the Japanese police to find and execute Kira.''

Light decided to just ask; after all, he IS the chief of the homicide unit...

"L... Why do you think Kira's in Japan? It seems like he's been in Italy this whole time..."

"Simple. I had one criminal per country announced in only that country. The only one of these criminals who died was announced in Japan. I am beginning my search in the Kanto region, as that has the largest population and thus is most likely to contain Kira."

_Dammit..._

…...

Misa Amane, ex model and Kira supporter, had been working for L ever since he had contacted her during a case he was hired for involving several other models. She was mainly doing field work when it was expected to involve interaction with possible suspects. L hadn't bothered to research where she stood with Kira; after all, she worked for him so he was certain she was anti-Kira.

"Miss Amane, you are now going to be working on the Kira case in Japan. As you are a Japanese ex-model, this may feel like a simple homecoming."

Secretly, Misa wished she could help Kira. She wouldn't ever let L know that of course, but she'd supported him ever since Kira killed the criminal who murdered her family. Apparently, either that didn't matter to L or he just didn't take the time to find out. Either way, she was safe for the time being.

…...

Light needed to find a way to get back at L. Fast. Better if he could convince the NPA that L was an asshole who didn't trust the police enough, or even thought they were too stupid to handle simple directions. And hey, if he could embarrass L at the same time, terrific.

"Perfect... I'll send out a video saying L doesn't trust the NPA because he thinks Kira's connected to one of them..."

Light sat down at his computer and started to work...

…...

_It shouldn't be long at all before Kira is caught... after all, he doesn't know that WE know he's in Japan, as he's still focusing his kills around Italy..._

L was beginning to relax; after all, the impossible case was fairly close to being solved... he already knew the country Kira was in, all it would take is another broadcast or two to help route out Kira.

"L, quick, turn on the television! There's something important relating to the Kira Case!"

"Watari, what-"

"No time, we need to change to Sakura TV!"

L watched in shock as his own broadcast screen came up.

"This is L. I have come to Japan to route you out Kira."


	5. Chapter Five, Confrontation

**A/N: I did NOT mean to take so long updating... Sorry :(**

**By the way, Shintaro Kozu and I are working on a collaboration account called Sekai Bureka. The fic we are currently working on is a crossover between two great anime, Death Note (of COURSE ^^) and Code Geass, which will be known as Kindred Spirits. If you haven't read/watched either of those, I'd suggest you do so :D**

**(put /u/3182807/ after the .net)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

_**CHAPTER FIVE: CONFRONTATION.**_

…...

"This is L. I have come to Japan to route you out, Kira. I have discovered your location due to an error on your part, or rather a successful plan on MY part. I had one man in each country announced on the news as a criminal, and only the Japanese one had died."

_What! How the..._

"Kira. Because the police could not do this brain-dead simple task on their own, I have decided to discard their offer of 'help', as I could likely perform any tasks they would take weeks to do within an hour while blinded and with all appendages of mine removed, and that's after a full frontal lobotomy had been performed by the least skilled doctor who ever existed. In short, the police are incompetent buffoons who do not deserve my assistance, let alone any sort of glory or reward for the capture and eventual execution of the world's greatest criminal, otherwise known as Kira. The only one who has earned THAT right, is me. L. The world's greatest detective. Now, Kira, it is YOUR move, and I have called Check."

_How the hell did this happen...? Not only did I not make that broadcast, but I did not authorize any broadcasts in my name..._

…_..._

Light watched from the NPA headquarters as his broadcast went live from a self-scrambling IP address. He loved the reactions he – or L – got from the rest of the police, and made sure to keep his face passive as he watched. Matsuda was slightly confused while horrified that one of his idols was such a self-righteous bastard, Aizawa was furious, Mogi was silent like usual, and everybody else was absolutely dumbstruck.

_So L... presumably you've found that the final line was pointed towards you... I'm waiting; do not disappoint me._

…_..._

Eventually L gathered his wits enough to attempt to discover who exactly had the nerve to pose as him. Obviously, it was Kira; but the fact that they knew how he had found Kira in Japan, AND that he HAD been found in Japan, meant only one thing... Kira was, in some way, either in contact with or a direct part of the NPA in the Kanto region.

_Kira, this may be your greatest mistake yet... I will capture you, with or without the help of the police you oh-so-politely screwed me out of... NOBODY insults me like that._

…_..._

Light was about to head home. In fact, everybody was. That was before the call from L of course.

"That bastard! He confronts Kira with a broadcast like that, insults us and our intelligence, and then expects us to simply not care about any of it while he calls our headquarters at night?"

Light nearly laughed. "Aizawa, settle down; we should at least hear him out, provided he decides to answer our questions on WHY he would issue such a proclamation."

"I suppose you're right like usual, Light..."

"Thank you. Now, in response to your question Mr. Yagami, I did not broadcast that. Rather, I believe it was Kira, attempting to rid me of my legal assistance. Of course, that means he knows that I located him, and how I did so; that would seem to imply that Kira is either connected to or, more probably, IS one of you from the NPA."

"What makes you think so, L? After all, we can't have been the ONLY ones curious as to how you located Kira in Japan..."

"Wrong. You, Light Yagami, are the only person who asked for any information on how Kira had been located. This raises your percentage of being Kira to roughly three percent. While it is not much, I must admit, it is the highest percentage out there."

_Dammit... I can't believe I was the only person who questioned L before that trick of mine... Good move L; you removed yourself from check and returned the favor..._

…_..._

Later that night, as Light was headed home, he thought he caught the slightest hint of a blonde woman wearing black following him...

**A/N: Next chapter shouldn't be TOO long from now... another week at the most, especially since my job isn't quite as bad as it was before...**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out Sekai Bureka when we post Kindred Spirits :)**


End file.
